Vacuum cleaners typically have one main suction nozzle in fluid communication with a source of suction. The main suction nozzle therefore forms an inlet for a working airstream that transports dirt and other debris into the vacuum cleaner. Vacuum cleaners also have been provided with edge cleaning nozzles for cleaning along baseboards or perimeter edges of rooms, at the junction of the floor and wall, and near kick plates of cabinetry and appliances. The edge cleaning nozzles can be configured to direct at least a portion of the working airstream toward a side or edge of the vacuum cleaner to achieve better edge cleaning. Vacuum cleaners also typically have a handle for a user to grip. In some cases, the handle may be foldable to reduce the amount of storage space required when the vacuum cleaner is not in use.